japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy (Anime)
Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy (イナズマイレブンＧＯ ギャラクシー) is a Japanese anime series base on the Inazuma Eleven franchise. The series is the sequel to Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone. The show began airing on May 8, 2013 and finally finished on March 19, 2014. Plot Everyone is gathered to be chosen; the players are standing on the field with the captains standing in the first line, and it is shown that Raimon's managers are present. Aoi seems happy and speaks inwardly, "Tenma, you finally reached here". Meanwhile, Kuroiwa Ryuusei is still inside, talking to Potomuri. Finished speaking, Kuroiwa walks outside, arrives at the balcony and announces the members. At the call of Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke's names, Nishizono Shinsuke gets ready but then as Matatagi Hayato's name is called, it it shown that Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma are shocked. Other names are also called; mainly people whom they didn't know; Ibuki Munemasa, Morimura Konoha, Minaho Kazuto, Manabe Jinichirou, Tetsukado Shin, Kusaka Ryuuji, and Nozaki Sakura. An exhibition match starts in ten minutes (upon hearing this, Tenma is kinda surprised) to test Inazuma Japan's strength against Teikoku who is coached by Kidou Yuuto. Everyone is then shocked once more, especially Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou at learning that the other members didn't listen to Shindou's order to play as the team (which is said at the changing room to the team, except Nozaki and Morimura, since they aren't present in the room) and play soccer properly, and they are losing points. It ends up with 10 goals for Teikoku, leaving Shindou frustrated but Tenma rises up the moral. Tsurugi, Tenma and Shindou tries once more; Shindou uses Kami no Takuto FI yet again and Tenma passes through with Kazaana Drive. And advancing to the goal, both Tsurugi and Tenma use Fire Tornado DD and scores the first goal for Inazuma Japan, but then match ends and they lost. Everyone is frustrated, especially Shinsuke who wishes to have been chosen, and Shindou crying. Kuroiwa leaves, leaving no comment about the match, and at the end has a call with someone... and walks away with Mizukawa Minori. Tenma is excited for practice and Kino Aki encourages Tenma as he leaves to get ready for practice, saying goodbye to his dog Sasuke. Then, Shindou Takuto along with Tsurugi Kyousuke came along inside the training facility. As Tenma goes in, he falls down because of a ball kicked at his direction which prompted Shindou to be worried but Nozaki Sakura comes in, saying sorry. In which Tenma doesn't mind. Sakura then greets Tenma saying, "Good morning captain!". Tenma notes that Sakura is very early for practice and then she points out the others too are early. Shindou and Tsurugi comment but Tenma just runs along towards the new members, being excited that everyone was early and is excited to be training with them. The other form together and they are asked to state their old clubs, Matatagi Hayato is from the track and field, Nozaki Sakura from rhythmic ballet, Tetsukado Shin from boxing, Kusaka Ryuuji saying none, Ibuki Munemasa from basketball, Manabe Jinichirou states he's also new with soccer along with Minaho Kazuto and Shindou gets angry at all the statements since they're all new to soccer and asks the last person to talk, prompting Morimura Konoha to tremble and state her name, Shindou asks angrily if she plays soccer and she shooks her head, meaning no. Shindou asks why they were chosen and asks for a change, but the co-coach states that it was Kuroiwa Ryuusei's idea and he's the coach. Kuroiwa then arrives and introduces the new managers; Mizukawa Minori and the other being a familiar face to the soccer trio; Sorano Aoi in which Tenma hurriedly runs up and talks with her. Afterwards, Kuroiwa asks Tenma to explain the basics in soccer to the new members, as he explains, Minaho asks how hissatsu techniques work but as Tenma explains hissatsu techniques, Minaho interprets it in another way in which Shindou is obviously frustrated again, but Tenma re-states that they need to still train first, and they must first start with running. As the members run and train, it is shown obviously that Kusaka Ryuuji is taking it lightly, while Minaho Kazuto, Manabe Jinichirou and Morimura Konoha are easily tired with all the training. After the training, the Minaho and Manabe duo lie down in obvious exhaustion, while Tenma talks to Matatagi since he was still running, Tenma states that Matatagi's speed may come in handy and could be the key in making his own hissatsu technique while after Tenma leaves, Matatagi's dark side is shown. As the training resumes, Tenma explains how to have control of the ball, and Tetsukado, Manabe, Minaho and Morimura try it, they fail, and Sakura tries to the kick the ball but also fails, Kusaka instead destroys the ball with the stomp of his foot. While Tsurugi helps train Ibuki by shooting but Ibuki fails to catch any, frustrating himself more. After the training, Shindou was shown to be obviously angry as he leaves the training stadium and Tenma is worried for Shindou. Then a lady points out their new sleeping quarters and as Aoi and Tenma talk, Tenma is called out by Shindou after Tenma sees his own room though. While Tenma sees his own room, he remembers Nishizono Shinsuke but shook the feeling off. Night falls in, and the soccer trio come inside the training area to talk with Kuroiwa, Shindou argues with him and fails to reach his plea, because of this, Shindou states that the three of them are the only ones playing tomorrow, with Tsurugi as the forward, Tenma as the midfielder and Shindou as the defender and stopper of incoming shoots, but apparently, Ibuki overhears the discussion and gets frustrated. Kuroiwa states that they do as they please as he walks away along with Minori. But Ibuki comes in, saying that he's Japan's goalkeeper, but Shindou states at the current condition, he won't be of any use at all, but Ibuki states that it's the reason why he's training, and he asks Tsurugi to train with him again but Shindou states that he'll be doing it instead, saying that he'll see if he can stop his hissatsu shoot in which Ibuki agrees. Shindou then unleashes Fortissimo and Ibuki is unable to catch it but he asks Shindou to continue more shoots at him. In another place, Tenma sees Matatagi training even more, doing the position used to start running in track and field. Matatagi sees Tenma waving at him and they both talk temporarily, also going to the topic about hissatsu techniques, saying that he's trying to come up with one by training first. As Tenma tries to talk more about being happy in soccer, Matatagi is shown to be obviously not interested, just saying "yeah" casually looking away. As morning comes, the co-coach shows their next opponent, being Fire Dragon and states that their captain is fast, in which Matatagi sees as a rival. Their training is stated to be offense VS defense but the others are failing to practice it properly, as Tenma and Matatagi are partnered up, Matatagi passes the ball away from Tenma in which Matatagi is shown to be happy and Tenma congratulating him. As Manabe and Tetsukado practice too, Manabe laughs at Tetsukado not being able to dribble the ball but a ball hits at his head and he falls over, in which it was Kusaka who kicked the ball accidentally towards his direction, saying sorry. Tsurugi and Ibuki yet again continue their training, still not being able to stop Tsurugi's shoot but he still asks for Tsurugi to continue. When everyone is exhausted and relaxing, Matatagi sees that Tsurugi and Tenma are still training, and Tenma being able to steal the ball and Tsurugi compliments Tenma for it. Matatagi is then called by his younger brothers and he shows some few tricks of controlling the ball he learned recently and the two are amazed while Tenma arrives and compliments their older brother Matatagi, saying that he's getting really good, as Tenma leaves the two young brothers say something to Matatagi but he states that they shouldn't talk about it here and the two promise. As the practice ends, and night comes in, the soccer trio talk again and Shindou states the plan for tomorrow in which Tenma is saddened at the fact that Shindou still doesn't believe at them. The Football Frontier International Vision 2 starts the next day, and the Raimon members; Sangoku Taichi, Kariya Masaki, Kageyama Hikaru, Kurumada Gouichi and Nishizono Shinsuke are shown to be watching along with Matatagi's younger brothers; Matatagi Shun and Matatagi Yuuta. As the opening ceremony ends, Tenma talks again with Shindou, saying that they'll be needing the other members too but Shindou disagrees, saying that this is the world level and Tenma must understand that in an angry voice, Tenma states that some others are training so hard, while Shindou gets angry at the fact that Tenma supports the new members but then Tsurugi runs in, saying there's a problem. An argument ensued inside the locker, and Manabe accuses Matatagi of stealing but Tenma states that they should stop arguing and that the match is gonna start soon, but Manabe reveals the shocking truth that all eight of them were getting paid to join and play, Tenma is left shocked. As everyone now needs to go to their formation, the Matatagi brothers are shown to watch intently along with the Raimon members. As the whistle blows, Tsurugi passes the ball to Matatagi but he runs along, not passing it back to Tsurugi but the ball gets easily stolen and as the ball passes to Fire Dragon's captain, Manabe and Tetsukado aim to try and stop him but fails and Tenma tries to remind everyone of their training, and as he passes through, as he tries to shoot, Ibuki prepares himself but Shindou blocks it instead, making Ibuki furious. Tenma sees the strain of relations in the team and shouts out words of encouragement. When the match resumed, Matatagi tried to dribble up again but was easily blocked. Other players in Inazuma Japan are not playing to the world standard, and Shindou blocked every single incoming shoot, causing Ibuki, the goalkeeper to adopt a hostile attitude towards him. Realizing that Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou intended to play with only the three of them, Matatagi requested to play with them while they showed him how to dribble properly, to which Matatagi developed his own style of dribbling instantly. Other players became motivated after seeing Matatagi's dribble, but Manabe still had his suspicion on him and instructed the others not to pass the ball to him. The first-half then ended with Ibuki failing to catch Rapid Fire, resulting in a score. Entering the restroom, Tenma found Matatagi's two younger brothers, Shun and Yuuta yelling at the guard as he did not let them in. Shun and Yuuta then procceeded to tell Tenma the truth about the theft, but then Matatagi came in and harshly told them to go back to the spectators' seats. With only Tenma's presence, Matatagi told him the truth: when his father left their family and his mother fell sick, his two younger brothers stole some food due to their hunger. To protect them, Matatagi took up the blame, and that's why everybody would look at Matatagi with disdain because of this dark past. The match resumed, but while Matatagi still attempted to play at his best, his teammates ignored him. Seeing this for too many times, Tenma eventually voiced his opposition on their actions, letting them an insight on what was really happening on the field. The change in the team then occured when Tetsukado received the pass from Matatagi, showing his sign of trust on him. Much to everybody's surprise, Manabe also passed to Matatagi, leading Tenma to receive the pass and tied the goal with God Wind. When Rapid Fire went flying towards the goalpost again, Shindou unleashed his new hissatsu: Einsatz and successfully blocked the shoot. After Tsurugi scored one more goal with Devil Burst, Inazuma Japan won with 2-1. After the match ended, the inside of Fire Dragon's locker room was seen. The team's uniforms were scattered everywhere, along with some very suspicious-looking green slime. The match between Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon has ended with Inazuma Japan winning. However, some members of the team don't participate in training because of their contract with Kuroiwa that they can do whatever they want after winning the first match. Tenma tries to persuade everyone to join the training but fails. Shindou goes to Gouenji's place to ask for a back-up and finds out that Kuroiwa is trying to take over the world of soccer into darkness. The next day, an withdrawal exam of Inazuma Japan is announced that those who passes will be allowed to withdraw from the team and fulfill their contract. The withdrawal exam is that the members have to miss five penalty kicks without a goalkeeper. All the members take the exam except for Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Matatagi and Ibuki. When the exam starts, it turns out that Kuroiwa assembled spectators and news reporters to watch their performance. Tetsukado is the first one and he fails to shoot four times. However, after hearing the encouragements from the crowd and remembering what his mentor in boxing told him, he decides to stay in the team and makes a shoot into the goal. The other members become motivated after seeing his shoot. In the end, everyone decides to stay in the team. The match between Inazuma Japan and Big Waves is about to start. Inazuma Japan easily obtains a one-point lead with Tsurugi's Bicycle Sword. Much to everyone's surprise, Cole LaRuze easily ties the score with Megalodon. As the game progresses, Sakura tries to prove her ability to her parents, even hurting her teammates when she could not seem to succeed. Big Waves reveals their tactics, Suck Out and continuously obtains the ball, breaking through Inazuma Japan's tactic Kami no Takuto. Big Waves obtains a lead of 2-1 and tries for the third goal, but Ibuki manages to pull out Wild Dunk, saving the goal. The match between Big Waves and Inazuma Japan continues. Sakura, who still tries to prove her ability to her parents, continues doing her solo-playing but fails after a few attempts. She doesn't want to look bad in front of them anymore, so she purposely bumps on Konoha, pretending that her leg is hurt. Her position gets changed, and she becomes a defender. Inazuma Japan ties the score thanks to Matatagi's new hisasstu, Parkour Attack. Sakura finally comes back to her senses and gets over her fear of failure thanks to Tenma's encouragment. She tries to break through Suck Out with Shindou's Kami no Takuto but fails. She doesn't lose hope and tries again with Kami no Takuto FI and successfully passes the Big Waves players. She then passes the ball to Manabe who scores an unintentional goal with a slip. The match ends with Inazuma Japan winning the match by a score of 3-2. The members of Inazuma Japan are all training together and most of the members have improved. The next day, they are told that their next opponent is Saudi Arabia's representative Shamshir. Kuroiwa tells everyone that there will be no training so each member trains in his or her own way. Kusaka gets caught by the police because he got involved in a gang fight but is released thanks to Kuroiwa. After he comes back, Manabe and Minaho tell the other members about Kusaka's background. The next day, as the match between Inazuma Japan and Shamshir starts, Kusaka notices his childhood friend, Kanda Satoko, is in the audience. The match begins and Inazuma instantly loses a point. Kusaka Ryuuji is called "weak" by the members from Shamshir and he attacks them the same way he did the Teikoku players during the exhibition match. The match between Inazuma Japan and Shamshir continues with the second-half starting. The other members in Inazuma Japan refrain from passing the ball to Kusaka in order to prevent him from going on a rampage. However, the Shamshir members start to continuously do rough plays on Kusaka, calling him weak. Even worse, the gang Kusaka had beaten interrupts the match to get revenge on him. Kusaka goes into a rampage once more and wants to attack them but Tenma stops him by taking Kusaka's blow in his face. The gang still continues to insult Kusaka. Unable to control himself anymore, Kusaka changes into his Berserker Mode. When he is about to attack, he is halted by none other than his childhood friend, Kanda Satoko, who calls out to him from the audience. The match between Inazuma Japan and Shamshir has ended with Inazuma Japan winning. The team continues training as usual. Shindou Takuto has started to accept Inazuma Japan as shown when he compliments and gives advice to Tetsukado Shin. Manabe Jinichirou's parents visit him and tell him to give up soccer and continue studying, with Minaho Kazuto overhearing them. Later, Manabe and Minaho have a conversation together. They told each other about their backgrounds and then suddenly get into a fight. The next day, Kuroiwa Ryuusei takes everyone to the Black Room which allows them to train in a virtual city and different virtual dimensions for the past 3 days. Most of the team have started to think about winning FFIV2 even though they didn't need to. Later, their next opponent in semi-final is announced to be Thailand's representive, Mach Tiger. Film *Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Theme Songs :Opening *"'Let's win with a slam!" (Ep. 1 - 17) *"Surrounding the Earth" (Ep. 18 - 32) *"Supernova!" (Ep. 33 - 43) :Closing *"We’ll make ourselves Cinderella" (Ep. 1 - 17) *"Fashion☆Space Warrior" (Ep. 18 - 32) *"Storm Tornado Hurricane" (Ep. 33 - 42) *"Thank You Again!" (Ep. 43) Seasons *EP. 1 - 43 Voice Cast :Japanese *'Terasaki Yuka' as Matsukaze Tenma *'Tomatsu Haruka' as Nishizono Shinsuke *'Kitahara Sayaka' as Sorano Aoi *'Mina' as Seto Midori *'Yurin' as Yamana Akane *'Satou Kensuke' as Sangoku Taichi *'Hirofumi Nojima' as Kurumada Gouichi *'Fumiko Orikasa' as Ichino Nanasuke *Kobayashi Yuu as Kirino Ranmaru *Nara Tooru as Amagi Daichi *Jun Konno as Hamano Kaiji *Hiroyuki Yoshino as Hayami Tsurumasa *Mitsuki Saiga as Shindou Takuto *Takashi Oohara as Tsurugi Kyousuke *Ayahi Takagaki as Kurama Norihito & Aoyama Shunsuke *Ryou Iwasaki as Nishiki Ryouma *Tai Yuuki as Kariya Masaki *Ayumi Fujimura as Kageyama Hikaru *Junko Takeuchi as Endou Mamoru *Hirofumi Nojima as Gouenji Shuuya all information on Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy (Anime) came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_GO_Galaxy_(anime)